pokemerica
by darkstarj13
Summary: trainers in america travel and try to become champions in this new pokemon relm
1. welcome to pokemerica

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or the characters from the show, the oc's James Catra, Daniel Griffith, and Ben Eastman are mine as well as most of the other named characters unless otherwise mentioned. The characters Frank Stein, Todd, Emily, Derrick, Christine were crated by chaosblazer. There is some occasional fowl language in this fic. Oh and if you see this symbol() it means I have some notes at the end

**Chapter 1**

**welcome to pokemerica**

five years ago, it was decided to bring pokemon to America. Since then work has been done not only to establish habitats for the pokemon but also to set gyms and a safer method for transporting trainers. After five long years work is completed, starting today trainers will be allowed to begin training. Down in Houston Texas a 15 year old boy ran towards the new trainer center to receive his first pokemon. He was average hight wearing jeans and a green t-shirt under his black trench coat, his short brown hair was covered by a green bandana with a black star symbol on it(). He also had a large backpack on his back. When he arrived at the trainer center he ran strait for the front desk.

"Welcome to the trainer center, how can I help you." the lady behind the desk asked him.

"I'm here to get my first pokemon." the boy said panting.

"Ok I'll just need to get your name and you can choose from any of the starter pokemon from any of the Japanese regions." she said

"Cool, my name is James Catra, and I want to get a charmander." he replied.

"Ok James you've been registered in the system, here is you pokegear and pokedex, and here is your new pokemon, if you would like to do a little training here we have training rooms right around the corner. There will be an orientation meeting for all trainers in an hour so make sure your at the auditorium." she said handing him his pokemon and items.

"Thanks a lot." he said as he made his way over to the training room, there was a small number of trainers already in the room and there were no open fields yet.

"While I wait I guess ill introduce myself to charmander." he picked up his pokeball and released the charmander who looked at him intently, he looked closely at his charmander and noticed another one at one of the battle stations was darker red, his looked more yellow than red.

"Wow a shiny charmander, here little guy want some food." he unzipped his backpack and much to his surprise the charmander jumped into the pack leaving only his tail out, when James managed to pull him out he had grabbed a bandana that was identical to the one James wore and put it on his own head.

"Ha that's a good look for you... how bout a nickname ...hmm how bout blaze." the charmander snorted and looked away crossing its arms.

"Ok I get it your to much of a badass for such a simple name. I've got it... ifreet." charmander grinned evilly and gave him the thumbs up.

"Excellent, look a battle field has opened up lets get some training in." they made there way over to the empty side of the field and turned to face their opponent.

"Hello, I'm James Catra who are you."

"Oh im Daniel griffith nice to meet you." said the boy, he was average hight with jeans and a blue t-shirt his mid length black hair was covered by a black ball cap.

"You up for a battle Daniel" James said nudging ifreet forward.

"Always, go blaze." he threw a pokeball revealing a torchic.

"Hmm guess it's a good thing I didn't name you blaze isn't it ifreet" James said, ifreet nodded eyeing blaze with interest.

**Battle situation:**

**James's ifreet vs Daniel's blaze**

**conditions: one on one, with no time limit**

"Ifreet use scratch." ifreet ran forward with its claws out.

"Blaze dodge and use peck." blaze bairley managed to avoid the scratch and started to peck ifreet on the head.

"Quick use smoke screen to get it away." James yelled, ifreet created a large puff of smoke blinding blaze.

"Now use ember." tiny fire balls came flying out of the smoke and hit blaze doing very little damage.

"Ok end it with scratch." James yelled

"You do a scratch as well." Daniel yelled. Both pokemon ran at each other and scratched each other hard. After a second both pokemon collapsed on the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle this match is a draw." the referee yelled both boys called their pokemon back and walked over to the nearby pokecenter machine.

"That was a great match, you headed to the auditorium soon." Daniel asked James.

"Yea it looks like its time for the orientation to start, I want to see how the gyms are gonna work." they both followed a group of trainers to a small auditorium. On the stage was a man in a business suit and slicked back brown hair.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Pokemerica. My name is Sam and im the CEO of this organization. I know your are all ready to get started on your journeys so ill be quick. As you all are probably aware for the past 5 years we have been transporting pokemon from all regions here, in that time we have established 8 gyms, they are, the egg gym located in Dallas Texas and run by Amy Carrington, the ancient gym in New Orleans Louisiana run by Rick Maru, the surf and turf gym located in Miami Florida run by Johnny Suno, the metal gym located in Nashville Tennessee run by Janet Cash, the speed gym located in Indianapolis Indiana run by Lacy Pety, the mountaineer gym located in Denver Colorado run by Ethan Pike, the dragon gym located in phoenix Arizona run by Andrea Dragonheart, and the dark gym located in Las Vegas Nevada run by Frank Stein. There is also an elite 4 located in Olympia Washington, the members are Todd, Emily Derrick, and Christine. We also have a mode of transportation for all those trainers too young to drive, out back there are some specialized triple decker tour busses, level 1 provides compartments for sleeping, level 2 is a social lounge, café, and shop, level 3 is an open air battle platform complete with pokecenter machines and trade machines. These busses will hold up to 6 trainers and move from gym to gym stopping at well established pokemon habitats so you can train and gather new pokemon. For those who are interested meet at the back of the building after this meeting. And to all of you good luck, have fun, and train hard."

"Great, tour busses, for a minuet there I thought I was gonna have to ride my bike all over the U.S." James exclaimed as he started to head toward the exit. Daniel followed him out and they both headed for the back of the building. Once outside they were grouped together one group of 6 for each bus. Their group had 1 other guy and 3 girls, the driver was an older guy named Max.

"Alright everyone if you'll get on board we can get everyone settled in and get this show on the road" Max yelled cheerfully to the group. They all grabbed their stuff and got in the nearest bus, much to their surprise and delight the busses interior seemed a lot roomier than it did from the out side. They made their way to their individual compartment and got settled in.

"Ok trainers welcome aboard our first stop will be a pokemon habitat a little ways outside of town for this part of the trip I ask you all stay in your rooms until we arrive due to the request of local law enforcement, however after this stop you will be allowed to move about and train at your leisure, thank you." Max said over the loudspeaker and with that the first pokemerica trainers adventure began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next time the training truly begins and new friends and rivals are made

1 the star is my avatar


	2. friend and foes

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or the characters from the show, the oc's James Catra, Daniel Griffith, and Ben Eastman are mine as well as most of the other named characters unless otherwise mentioned. There is some occasional fowl language in this fic.

**CHAPTER 2**

**FRIENDS AND FOES**

2 hours after the bus left Houston it came to a stop outside a large grassy park complete with a small lake and a nearby forest. Max's voice came on over the loudspeaker.

"Ok trainers welcome to stop number uno, this is a pokemon habitat perfect for beginners, feel free to buy pokeballs and other supplies in the shop on the second floor. You have 4 hours to train before we leave." all of the trainers began making there way to the shop. Behind the counter there was a humanoid style robot manning the shelves.

"What can I get for you."

"Let me get 5 pokeballs, 3 potions, and ... oh cool there are master balls here, 1 master ball." James said to the droid.

"Hey Daniel im gonna go out on my own want to check out whatever we catch when we get back."

"You bet, ill beat you this time." Daniel replied. James ran outside and after only a few feet he was surprised to see the different variety of pokemon in the area.

"Come out ifreet, we've got some work to do." they both came up to a small eevee that was intent on taking out a bedoof. After beating it he turned towards James looking for its next challenge. Ifreet ran forward and gave it a look that said 'bring it on.'

"Ok ifreet use ember."ifreet fired off many little fireballs doing a good amount of damage and burning eevee, eevee retaliated with tackle knocking ifreet into a tree.

"Wow strong eevee, ok ifreet try ember again." ifreet fired off another ember attack causing eevee to wobble a little from the damage.

"Ok your mine." James threw a pokeball at eevee for an easy capture. Welcome to the team, I think I know what im gonna evolve you into so I'll call you frost.

"Not the best name for a lousy eevee is it." said a guy behind James, he turned to see the only other male trainer on the bus, he was shorter than James, his brown hair was spiked up and he was wearing black jeans and a black punisher t-shirt.

"What you think you could do better, who are you anyway." James demanded

"I'm Ben Eastman, and yea I can do a lot better. Once were back on the bus I challenge you to a battle to see who is better." at this statement ifreet growled eagerly at the threat.

"Your on dude." James said as he headed deeper into the woods for more training. After 3 hours of battle with random pokemon James, ifreet, and frost were all worn out, after calling his pokemon back James started to make his way out of the forest, before he made it all the way out however his foot caught on a root knocking him to the ground where his masterball came loose from his belt and rolled into a bush hitting a pokemon and capturing it.

"Crap, just my luck to waste a master ball... that was probably a bedoof or rattata." oh well ill deal with it later im to worn out to care right now." he continued back to the bus and healed all 3 of his pokemon and got some food at the café while he waited on his challenger to return. He didn't have to wait long Ben came up the stairs looking for him, close behind was Daniel.

"You ready for a beat down James." Ben said upon spotting James.

"Whatever dude I just hope your not a sore loser." the trio made there way to the battle platform, as they took up their position a large cylinder rose up on the side of the field. When it opened it reveled a white robot with paddles for hands colored red and green.()

"State desired battle mode."

"Well I have 3 pokemon now what about you." James said.

"Good I have 3 as well."

"Battle mode 3 on 3 begin."

**Battle situation**

**Condition: 3 on 3, with no time limit**

"Go lucian." Ben yelled throwing his pokeball, out came an eevee with a black colored ear.

"Looks like we get to see who's eevee is stronger, go frost." James replied releasing frost.

"Lucian use tackle."

"Oh yea frost tackle too." both eevees ran as fast as they could colliding head on but bouncing right back ready for more.

"Frost try quick attack" frost blurred forward and smashed lucian hard knocking it to the ground.

"Lucian get up and use bite." lucian jumped back up and bit frost. when they separated both looked very winded.

"Frost quick attack again." frost hit lucian with another hard quick attack k.o.ing it. Ben called it back.

"Tuff luck, ok try this go hydro." Ben said releasing a piplup. "Use bubble." hydro let lose a stream of bubbles hitting frost and k.o.ing it.

"Good job frost, take a break. Go ifreet." James said.

"What an idiot don't you know fires weak to water." Ben said laughing at ifreet.

"We'll see, ifreet use scratch." ifreet ran at hydro scratching it on the head.

"Hydro, water sport then bubble." hydro coated itself in water then fired off many bubbles at ifreet.

"Ifreet, counter with ember." the attacks meet and caused a large explosion knocking both pokemon back, ifreet seemed to have taken more damage and dropped to one knee.

"Hang in there ifreet, lets finish this fast dragon rage." ifreet fired a green fireball at hydro hitting hard and doing a lot of damage.

"Hydro he cant take any more finish him with water gun." hydro fired a water gun at ifreet k.o.ing him.

"Grr, ok 1 guy left... crap I just realized I don't even know what it is. Ok improvise, go pokeball." James said throwing the masterball. Out came a small light blue creature with a long tail, James pulled out his pokedex

MEW: NO INFORMATION IS AVAILABLE

"Holy crap its mew... and a shiny one at that. This has got to be my lucky day. Mew use pound." mew flew forward and hit hydro over the head with its tail k.o.ing it. Ben recalled it.

"How did you find a mew... guess ill become legendary when I whip one of those, go wolverine." out from the last pokeball came a zangoose.

"Quick use fury cutter." wolverine charged at mew.

"Mew dodge and use metronome." mew dodged the arrack and started waving its hands back and forth. A ball of energy formed in front of it and flew at wolverine k.o.ing it instantly.

"All Ben's pokemon are unable to battle the winner is James." the judge exclaimed before retreating back into its pod.

"Wow focus blast. That was perfect, good job mew, or should I say zeek." James said as he tried to call mew back, however he blocked the beam and looked at James.

"I would prefer if I didn't have to go back in that ball it is very cramped." zeek said using telepathy

"wow you can talk, um sure you can stay out. Welcome aboard zeek."

"Attention trainers. Were on the move again. Next stop Dallas Texas. Get ready for you gym battle." everyone went back down to the 2nd level to prepare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next time the first ever American gym battle.

1 it's a judge from zoids 0


	3. enter the egg gym

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or the characters from the show, the Oc.'s James Catra, Daniel Griffith, and Ben Eastman are mine as well as most of the other named characters unless otherwise mentioned. There is some occasional fowl language in this fic.

**CHAPTER 3**

**ENTER THE EGG GYM**

"good morning trainers, we have arrived at Dallas and the site of the first pokemerica gyms." max called over the loudspeaker as he pulled the bus into a trainer center. "Just for your info the egg gym is here, the leader uses all baby pokemon. But don't get over confident just because their not evolved, they can still be very tough. There is also a park in town for those of you who would like to get some extra training in. Feel free to take you time we wont be leaving until noon tomorrow, good luck everyone."James made his way to the front of the bus and found Daniel waiting for him.

"Hey, you gonna hit the gym first." Daniel asked.

"No, I want to get a little more training in first so im gonna head to the park."zeek floated up beside him now sporting a bandana of his own.

"Do you really think were so weak we cant drop a few baby pokemon." zeek asked.

"No I believe all 3 of you are ready but I think a little warmup would be a good idea." James replied

"I agree, I think ill head the same way." Daniel said "blitz and blaze could use a warm up too"

"Who's blitz?" James asked.

"That's my scyther, you didn't get a chance to see him after the fight with ben." Daniel replied as they hopped on a bus headed for the park, when they arrived there was a large field and a area if pipes and other steel scrap.

"Well this looks like a good place to snag a steel type." James said surveying the area. around one of the pipes there came a clanging sound and a small metallic looking pokemon appeared.

"Speak of the devil.. An aron, lets get him ifreet." James said calling ifreet out. "Quick use ember." ifreet fired off the small fireballs at the aron however aron dug under ground to avoid the attack.

"What.. I didn't know they could dig...fine wait for him to surface then hit him with dragon rage." ifreet began looking for the aron waiting for his chance to strike however it came out of the ground hitting ifreet hard and knocking him into the air as ifreet started to come down aron charged at full speed and hit him again with a powerful takedown attack sending ifreet into a nearby tree.

"Crap ifreet are you ok." James asked him as ifreet pulled himself out of the splintered remains of the tree.

"Char...charmander." ifreet replied

"Im gonna feel that in the morning." zeek translated.

"Ok lets get this guy, hit him with mean look then follow with ember."James said, ifreet glared at aron causing it to slow down out of fear, then ifreet fired off the ember attack hitting aron hard.

Aron growled at ifreet and charged in hitting him with another takedown, this time however ifreet was back on his feet in moments and flames started to glow from around his lips before a he sent a large stream of fire at aron causing it to turn black and wobble weakly.

"Nice flamethrower ifreet, go pokeball." James said throwing a pokeball at the aron catching it easily.

"Nice capture James what are you gonna call him." Daniel asked

"Not sure yet, maybe crusher or something like that. Good job ifreet you can take a rest now." James replied calling ifreet back.

"Hey you over there did yall see an aron come running past here." a kid said running over a nearby hill towards the trainers a little out of breath.

"Yea I just caught an aron a second ago." James replied holding the pokeball with aron in it.

"Aw I was chasing that one... would you be willing to trade it for my riolu." the kid asked

"Hmm that sounds like a fair trade. Im gonna head over to the trainer center, you gonna do some training Daniel." James said.

"Yea, cant let you get to far ahead of me. Catch you at the gym later." Daniel replied as James and the kid hopped onto a nearby bus.

"By the way my names Eric." the kid said as the bus was leaving the park.

"Nice to meet you im James." at the sound of his name Eric started to look around nervously.

"Um what are you looking for Eric?" James asked him.

"Oh um, I was worried Jessie and meowth were gonna pop up and take my pokemon." Eric said.

"Im not that James." James replied threw clenched teeth.

"Hehehe oh... guess you get that allot judging by your reaction."

"Yea, by the way how did you get a riolu." James asked.

"I hatched him from an egg awhile back. Eric replied as the buss came up to the center. James and Eric went inside and immediately headed for the trade machines. After the trade was completed James ask.

"Oh I forgot does he have a nick name."

"No I never gave him one."

"Oh good then I think ill call him guts. Thanks for the trade Eric."() James said as he headed for the training room.

"Ok guts might as well get acquainted with each other come on out." James said calling guts out of his ball.

"Here guts I think everyone on my team is gonna get a bandana." James said tying the bandana to guts's head

"Ok lets see what you can do" they went over to a training ring where a large man was waiting for an opponent.

"You up for a battle kid. I don't think you can take my scizor." the trainer said

"Guts this looks like it may be a basic warm up so take it slow till we can get a rhythm going."

"What was that kid you're no match for larz mcbregug."

"Guts get in there and show mr. Large mc big huge a lesson." the judge capsule rose up out of the ground beside the ring.

**Battle situation James guts vs larz scizor.**

**One on one with no time limit**

**ready fight**

"Scizor use false swipe." larz said

"Guts dodge and use force palm" scizor charged at guts with its claw glowing, guts ducked the attack and slammed scizor hard in the chest sending it flying back across the arena.

"Oh yea, scizor quick attack." scizor charged forward again hitting guts doing a little damage.

"Riolu lu rio." riolu said to James

"Can I try a tactic." zeek translated.

"Go for it dude." James said to him. Guts stopped where he was and started to slowly stamp his right foot, after the fifth time his foot was surrounded by fire guts rushed forward and kicked scizor right in the chin causing it to faint.

"Scizor is unable to battle the winner is James." the judge said before returning to the pod.

"What was that, a blaze kick sweet chin music? Whatever it was good job. I think were ready for the gym." James said as he called guts back and headed for the pokecenter machine. On his way out the door he ran into Daniel who was just getting off the bus.

"Perfect timing I was on my way to the gym" Daniel said

"Good we can take it together, you get anything new?" James said.

"Yea ill introduce you to fang after we beat the gym leader." after a few minuets they arrived at a large arena that had multi colored eggs painted all over it.

"If this isn't the place my names duo maxwell." James said, before they went in they noticed ben coming out of the arena.

"Hey ben how did you do." Daniel asked him

"Must you ask this gym is a joke hydro took out her togepi easily." he replied without stopping.

"Ok lets to this thing." James said. He and Daniel walked into the arena. Inside there was a large battle field surrounded by multi colored blocks, the entire gym was painted in soft pastel colors.

"Wow... I think im gonna be sick" zeek said landing on James's shoulder and wrapping his tail around his neck for balance.

"Aww what's wrong a cuty like you should be right at home im my cute little gym." said a female voice from the other side of the arena.

"Lady if my head wasn't spinning from all these stupid colors id blast you." zeek replied before finally retreating into his pokeball.

"Ok guess I cant use zeek." James said "Daniel you want to go first while I rethink my strategy."

"Sure."Daniel replied he walked over to the challenger platform while James headed for the stands. Standing on the leader stand was a young girl wearing a nurse joy style outfit.

"Welcome to the egg gym, my name is Amy Carrington. In this will be a one on one battle so I hope your ready. We've already defended the badge from the last trainer in here."Amy said

"Haha. Ben got whipped by baby pokemon." James said laughing from the stands

"Don't under estimate us. Go happiny."Amy said releasing a happiny onto the field.

"Well this looks like fun. Go fang." Daniel said tossing the pokeball onto the field releasing a gible. the judge rose out of his pod

**battle situation, Amy's happiny vs Daniel's fang**

**one on one battle**

**begin.**

"Fang start out with slash." fang charged at happiny slashing it hard with its glowing claws.

"Oh my poor happiny, use sweet kiss." Amy said, happiny started to run after fang trying to kiss it.

"Fang stop it with sand tomb." fang concentrated and the ground around happiny changed into quicksand and causing a little damage.

"Happiny, that move deserves a present." happiny threw a box wrapped in a bow at fang. Fang walked up and touched the box curiously only to have it explode knocking him back for a lot of damage.

"Curiosity killed the cat , go for a sandstorm." fang growled and caused sand to whip around the arena.

"Happiny use metronome." happiny started to wave its hands back and forth until it started to glow. However much to Amy's dismay happiny immediately exploded and passed out, fang however managed to doge the blast.

"Happiny is unable to battle, the winner is Daniel." the judge said

"Nice work fang, return." Daniel said recalling fang

"Congratulations for you victory you get the egg badge" Amy said as she handed Daniel a badge that looked like a white egg.

"Alright my turn." James said exchanging places with Daniel.

"This fight has the same rules as the last. Go munchlax." Amy said calling out her pokemon

"Munchlax huh, ok go guts."

**Battle situation, Amy's munchlax vs James guts**

**one on one battle **

**lets get it on()**

"Guts hit it with force palm." guts ran forward and hit munchlax hard in the stomach.

"Munchlax try metronome." munchlax started to wave his hands back and forth and finally fired off a ring of water at guts.

"Guts jump through the ring and hit it with low kick. Guts dove threw the water pulse and slid kicking munchlax's feet out from under it.

"Grr. Munchlax quick hit him with rollout." munchlax rolled into a ball and dashed at guts hitting hard and knocking him to the ground.

"Guts you ok.. Ok use counter." guts struck up a fighting pose and knocked the rolling munchlax back casing massive damage but munchlax continued to roll.

"Ok guts use endure." guts began to focus hard taking the next attack and was just barely able to stand back up.

"Ok lets finish this guts. use reversal. Guts charged in and hit munchlax for critical damage koing it hard.

"munchlax is unable to battle the winner is james." the judge said befor going back in the pod. As guts started to walk back to James he stopped , turned to face Amy, held both hands out pointing with to fingers to either side of himself the crossed his hands at his waist in 3 repetitive motions, paused and did it one last time before James recalled him.()

"Ok not sure what that was about but you also get an egg badge." Amy said handing James his badge. "congratulations to you both." James and Daniel left the gym and headed back to the bus to take a long break.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

one gym down and still some time left before the bus leaves again...I think we can cause a little trouble

1 I don't like the fact the nick names have to stay after a trade so im gonna change them...

2 couldn't resist the celebrity death match startup

3 most wrestling fans know that move... and if your not down with that I've just got 2 words for ya


	4. something evil this way comes

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or the characters from the show, the oc's James Catra, Daniel Griffith, Ben Eastman, and Jesse Catra are mine as well as most of the other named characters unless otherwise mentioned. Slade matrix and jack striker belong to chaosblazer, Katie legends and Kate Skyler belong to katielegends. There is some occasional fowl language in this fic.

**chapter 4**

**something evil this way comes**

deep in an underground bunker outside a major U.S. city a group of people gathered around a table. All of them wore the same uniform consisting of army boots camo pants and black shirts with a red starburst symbol on the front, inside the symbol there was a large letter N. A man entered the room, his hair was black and laced with some grey and was buzz cut, he was dressed in full military battle uniform, the star symbol was pinned to his collar on one side and he had the pins indicating a general's rank on the other side.

"The time has finally come, captain are the cells in place to begin out global takeover." the man asked one of the other men in the room.

"Not fully sir, there are many cells that are ready in some of the southern states but there are still some that have not fully prepared yet." the captain replied

"General Moran, even though there are some cells that are not prepared we still have enough at the ready to complete our plans ,there may only be a slightly larger resistance force." another man said.

"Very well, begin the operation, soon the world will belong to Team Nova." General Moran said laughing slightly.

Meanwhile back in Dallas a heated battle was under way.

"Blaze use ember on that medicham." Daniel said, as blaze fires many fireballs at the wild medicham. The medicham managed to doge most of the fire but took a few hits that caused a little damage. Medicham coated her hand in electrical energy and punched blaze hard knocking him back.

"Shake it off blaze and go for a peck attack." blaze began pecking medicham until he was knocked back by another thunder punch.

"Wow she's tough you think you can take her blaze." Daniel asked

"Tor torchic tor" blaze said

"He said it will take more than that to drop me." zeek translated while sitting on James's head nearby. The medicham chuckled

"medicham cham." she said striking a fighting pose.

"She said bring it on feathers." zeek translated. This caused blaze to puff up his feathers angrily he glared at medicham then began to mimic her fighting pose.

"Blaze what are you doing your not a fighting type." Daniel said, however to his surprise blaze began to glow. When the glow stopped blaze stood still in his fighting pose now evolved into a combusken.

"Ok never mind maybe you are. Ok go for focus energy then a double kick." Daniel said. Blaze concentrated for a moment then rushed medicham and began kicking her repeatedly. After a few kick he jumped back and unleashed a large stream of fire at medicham. Hitting her hard.

"go pokeball." Daniel said throwing a pokeball at medicham after shaking for a few seconds longer than normal the ball beeped indicating a capture

"Nice catch dude, any idea what your gonna name her." James asked

"I was thinking hinata." Daniel replied

"Good name." zeek said, " can we go now im starving."

"That sounds good I could use a food run." James replied. They made there way back towards the center of town looking for a good place to eat. Once the found a good place they let out all of their pokemon and grabbed a table.

"So Daniel, question. What made you want to start training." James asked.

"I've always seen those televised tournaments and knew I wanted to become a great trainer like that gym slayer guy Jack Striker was before he was killed. what about you" Daniel replied.

"My brother Jesse went to japan to train pokemon when I was 8. I always looked up to him so I started training, I hope to surpass him someday. But after seeing him battle in that doubles tournament with Kate Skyler against Slade Matrix and Katie Legends a couple of years ago I know I still have a lot of work to do." James said. ()

"Wait your brothers name is Jesse...and your James...what happened to" Daniel started to say

"If you make a team rocket joke im gonna kick your ass." James interrupted

"...did meowth go with him." Daniel said before James dumped a cup of soda over his head.

"Ah crap.. Come on it was a joke." Daniel said

"I warned ya." James replied, " now come here so I can pummel ya a little bit." before he was able to make good on this claim there was an explosion at the front door of the restaurant and two men dressed in the team nova uniform barged in with two houndour beside them.

"Don't be afraid team nova has only come for your pokemon, hand 'em over and nobody gets hurt." one of the grunts said.

"Team nova... what the hell is team nova, and what makes you think we'll just handover our pokemon." James said

"If you don't hand them over we'll just take them by force, stunky use smog." the nova grunt said releasing a small skunk like creature that immediately fires a noxious smoke into the room.

"Holy crap that's fowl, I think im gonna pass... out..." James said before collapsing on the ground, Daniel followed shortly after. Once the smoke cleared the grunts threw all of the uncontious pokemon int a bag and put them on a waiting truck. An hour later James and Daniel awoke to find all of their pokemon gone.

"We got jacked... damn it. When I find them im gonna kick their ass." James said as he paced around the rubble looking for his pokemon.

"How are we going it find them though, we have no clue where they could be." Daniel said.

"If you could pull us out of this damn trash can we could give you a hand." said a voice from a nearby trash can. James ran over to it and pulled guts and ifreet out.

"How did you two escape capture, and which one of you was able to talk." James asked

"Not only can I talk but I can track those nova fools down by their auras. We only escaped because the blast knocked us into the trash." guts said.

" so where did those nova guys go to." James asked

"Follow me." guts responded as he ran out the door and down the street. A mile down the road they stopped at a large building with a black N on the door.

"Guess these guys don't know the meaning of a hidden base." Daniel said

" perhaps we should knock first... guts use force palm." James said. Guts placed his palm on the door and knocked it off the hinges

"Subtle I like it." Daniel said as the walked into the building they were surprised to find a dojo. At the sound of the explosion two nova grunts rushed into the room surrounded by Daniel and James pokemon that seemed to be under some kind of mind control.

"You two again... how did you find this place. No mater we have your pokemon under our control now." one of the grunts said

"Oh dear.. Whatever shall we do, oh wait a second... everyone return." James said as he and Daniel held up their pokeballs and recalled all of their pokemon.

"What that's not fair." the other grunt said shocked

"All's fair in war moron." Daniel said

"ok we'll just beat you and take your pokeballs this time." the grunt said, they summoned a houndour and a stunky.

"Daniel ill take care of these idiots, you go get the cops." James said. Daniel nodded and ran out the door, James then sent guts and ifreet back out.

**Battle situation: James ifreet and guts vs the grunts houndour and stunky**

**2 on 2 with no limit**

**begin**

"Houndour bite that riolu, stunky toxic on charmander." the grunts said. Houndour charged at guts with his teeth glowing and stunky fired off a ball of poison.

"Dodge it, guts force palm, ifreet flamethrower." James said, guts waited till the houndour was about to attack and ducked under the strike hitting houndour in the stomach and sending it flying into the air, ifreet fired off a flamethrower attack that hit the poison ball and detonated it causing little damage to all the pokemon.

"Ok fine houndour flamethrower on that charmander." one grunt said, houndour launched a stream of fire at ifreet that hit him full force.

"Stunky shadow ball on the riolu." the other grunt said, stunky fired off a ball of dark energy that engulfed guts. As the smoke cleared from both attacks guts and charmander were left slowly regaining their footing.

"Come on guys hang in there." James said. Ifreet and guts glanced at each other for a second..nodded and stood up with their fist by their throat and slowly pulled their thumbs across before they both started to glow. once the glowing ended ifreet and guts stood their much taller than they had been, ifreet was now a bright yellow charmeleon and guts was a lucario.

"Nice ok lets finish ths. Guts ... hadoken... I mean aura sphere, ifreet, flamethrower." James said, guts fired off a ball of energy from his hands and ifreet fired a large stream of fire at the enemy the attacks hit at the same instant causing a massive explosion and ko'ing houndour and stunky. Guts and ifreet turned and started to walk back to James only to stop and glance back over their shoulders before raising their right fist in the air.

" ok brothers of destruction get back here you've both done very well." James said calling them back.

"Were not done with you yet boy." one of the grunts said as they grabbed staffs off the wall.

" oh you gonna go all old school on me ok I got one of those." James said running to a wall and pulling a long sword off the wall and striking a fighting pose.

"Careful kid you wouldn't want to hurt yourself with that blade." one of the grunts said mockingly

"You should be more worried about what I can do to you with it... I've been train by a master swordsman." James replied. The grunts charged him and started swinging the staves wildly, James easily managed to block all of their strikes and sliced one of the staves in half before kicking the owner in the face and taking him out of the fight. Before he could continue the fight however the police showed up and the other grunt surrendered at gunpoint.

"Good job kid these team nova people have been popping up all over the city. Now that we know where their base is we should be able to round them all up." one of the officers said to James.

"That's good to hear... hey do yall mind if I keep this thing, it may come in handy later." James said indicating the sword.

"For your assistance in stopping this group I think we can allow it, here let me ad a special licence to your pokedex allowing you to carry it." the officer said, after handing back James pokedex James picked up the sheath and strapped the sword to his back.

"Good thing Jesse trained me on how to fight." James said to himself.

"Hey James lets go im worn out." Daniel said coming through the door.

"I agree, I've had about all I can take for today." James replied. As they left the nova base zeek popped back out of his ball and sat down on James head. They made their way back to the bus to relax before their next challenge.

...

Next time the bus leaves Dallas for the next training stop and someone gains a powerful new ally...if they can learn to get along.

1 more info on this tourney will be in one of chaosblazers upcoming chapters of the slade matrix chronicles


End file.
